Sleepless Nights
by Goddess of the Keyblades
Summary: Katniss is having nightmares about the games. Set just before the Quater Quell. OneShot.


**I know the whole 'Katniss' nightmares' thing isn't very original, but I just felt I had to write a fiction with that theme. ****It is set some point before Katniss and Peeta's second games. Written in Katniss' point of view.**

**I don't own the Hunger Games or any of the characters. =)**

Update 12/6/12: I have been spell checking all of my fics today. So, now, this story should be *Hopefully* typo-free! =D

* * *

I bolt upwards, fighting with the material that is trying to restrain me to my bed. I kick and scream in a moment of panic, until I realize that its just my duvet wrapped around me. I slowly lay back down, letting a strangled sigh escape my lips. I can feel my heart pounding against my chest, and my breathing is heavy and irregular. A thin layer of sweat covers my skin, and my throat hurts, presumably from screaming in my sleep.  
'It was only a nightmare' I think, in an attempt to calm myself down. I tell myself that I am safe for now, and try to forget that this time next week, I'll be back in the arena. Or worse... I could be dead.

I can feel myself panicking again. The arena. That place was bad enough the first time round. I wonder what they have in store for us this time? Thinking about the arena triggers fresh images from my nightmare. I remember watching Cato being tortured by the mutated versions of Glimmer and the other tributes. The way they seem to enjoy listening to his agonized screams. I see Cato's face, begging me to end it all for him. Then I send an arrow though his skull. The mutts leave him when he's dead, and as they dispatch, I can see the arrow nestled into his flesh. Arrows. Flesh.  
My mind goes back to Rue. That small girl from District 11. She has a spear lodged in her stomach, and there is nothing I can do to save her. She is dying in my arms. I sing to her and decorate her lifeless body with flowers. But I can't bring her back. And I am reminded of this every time I go to sleep.

I scream as a hand touches my shoulder and I turn around, sharply jabbing the attacker with my elbow. He jumps back, and I narrowly miss him. I look up, expecting to see Marvel, the boy from District 1 that killed Rue. But I don't. I see Peeta, and he's looking at me, smiling sympathetically. Seeing his calming blue eyes snaps me out of my trail of thought. I realize that at some point, I must have gotten out of bed, because I'm sitting in the middle of the floor, rocking back and forth, and gently sobbing to myself. I feel him come and sit beside me and wrap his arm around my shoulder. After what seems like ages, he softly says 'Katniss... What's wrong?'  
I don't know what to say. Everything's wrong. I open my mouth to talk, but no sound comes out. Just as I thought I'd pulled myself together, I start crying again, and bury my head into his chest. He pulls me in closer, encasing me in his loving arms. He starts to stroke my hair, and whispers re-assuring words in my ear.  
'It was only a dream Katniss. Your safe, Katniss. I'm here, Katniss.'

How did he know I was having a nightmare? I didn't tell him. Is it obvious? Or was I screaming so loud, It woke him up? When I have calmed down, I ask him.  
'What are you doing awake? I didn't wake you, did I?'  
My voice sounds croaky and pained.  
'Not at all.' he replies quietly. 'I think I'm awake for the same reason as you.'  
I can't think of anything to say to that, so I stay silent. My room goes quiet, and the only sound I can hear is Peeta's heart rhythmically beating against his ribcage. I concentrate on the sound, finding it relaxing to listen to. Before long, my eyelids start to get heavy. I try to stay awake, suddenly realizing I should ask Peeta what his nightmare was about, but I cant seem to stay conscious. In the end, I succumb to sleep. The last thing I remember is Peeta lifting me into bed, kissing my forehead and whispering 'I love you'.

* * *

******Well... That's it. =)**  
**Review, please. =D**


End file.
